Research proposes a series of inter-related studies designed to clarify the behavioral effects of phenothiazine on acute newly admitted, first admission schizophrenics treated in a community mental health center. The main focus will be to trace changes in behavior as a function of drug status from the day of admission through two years post-discharge using indices of 1) psychophysiological reactions to stressful stimuli, 2) association and thought processes, 3) perceptual coping style and 4) behavior ratings of clinical status. Since most schizophrenics are briefly hospitalized (mean equals 9 days), we are also interested in which types of schizophrenics profit from such treatment and which do not. The variables of premorbid adjustment and paranoid-nonparanoid status will be used in all data analysis. Patients will be assigned to one of two medication levels, high vs. minimum of Fluphenazine Enanthate and social therapy or no social therapy condition for a period of six weeks after discharge from the community health center. The research is designed to evaluate the relative contribution of phenothiazine medication and social therapy in the aftercare treatment of the young acute schizophrenic.